


What have I gotten myself into?

by Ventrium



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tags will be added progressively, Time Skips, Tony is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventrium/pseuds/Ventrium
Summary: Status: In Progress/Worked on last: 07/16/18After the events of Spider-man Homecoming, Tony is more willing to let Peter take on greater risks as a hero in the works. Tony entrusts Deadpool to look after Spider-man to gain experience in the field and to make sure Peter learns the extremes of morality. Unaware that Peter is Spider-man, Deadpool finds that he doesn't particularly like Spider-man.One day while the two are working together, Deadpool commits an unforgivable crime in front of Spider-Man; from then on Spider-man holds a hidden grudge against Deadpool. Deadpool is too late to realize that he develops a newfound respect for Spider-man. Years later Deadpool is back in NYC and is trying to make up his wrong doings to Spider-man.





	1. " How much am I being paid for this? "

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819425) by [stuckybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckybarnes/pseuds/stuckybarnes). 



> *Hello readers! So uhm, this is my first Spidey-Pool fic so please take care of me! This is not Beta-read. I just re-read all of my own work and hope for the best. Please let me know if you see any mistakes so that I may fix them. I was inspired by: stuckybarnes and their story: Dissonance. Please also note that I am more a Spidey fan and I know much less about Deadpool. I know enough, but for the sake of not ruining the story, Deadpool will not have Yellow or White in this fic… Also, This story starts almost immediately after Spider-man Homecoming. I will be taking things from all canon sources but if I make an embarrassing mistake, please let me know. I want to make this great for everyone. There WILL be a time skip eventually and more than likely the rating will change from T to M. There are many songs mentioned in this fic, I will more than likely make a playlist if anyone would like to know what those songs are. I can’t even name the amount of fics where Deadpool sings a song I've never heard of. That's about all the heads up I can give. Thanks for reading!*

It was just another day sitting on the couch and playing hours of skyrim on a well used PS4. When Deadpool wasn’t on a job he was stuffing his face with mexican food and on occasion, Air Heads bites. This day in particular wasn’t any different. After becoming a kinda-sorta Avenger, Deadpool found himself hardly avenging anything. To be closer to the ‘team’, he picked up a permanent residence in New York. He soon realized nearly every inch of New York was protected by some super hero or another.

Deadpool would often head out into the city to find work, but the Avengers have had their eye on him and unaliving people was frowned upon. “ Alright Narrator, enough expo, fo realsies. S’ getting annoying. “ Deadpool chimed upwards towards his ceiling. Saving his game and quickly shutting down his PS4; the _correct_ way. Deadpool reached over to his left and snatched up his mask. With one quick **yoink** , Deadpool’s mask was on and he was skipping out of his apartment door, humming to the tune of ‘Pot’ by Tool.

“ Time to go see uncle Tony in his biiig tower in the sky~ “ Deadpool sing-songs on his way to the Avenger’s tower. On his way there, Deadpool recalled why Tony had asked him to move New York with a specific job in mind for him. Too Deadpool’s unawares, this job would be nearly the complete opposite of his profession. Upon arrival to Stark’s tower, Deadpool pushed through the glass door to find hardly anyone inside. A rather attractive woman was sitting at a desk in the front entrance of the building. She quickly caught sight of Deadpool and waved him over with her best forced employee smile.

“ Ahh yes, Mr. Deadpool! Glad you could make it. “ Deadpool stood confused, glancing around the wide open lobby. “ Where is the tin man and his privileged employees? “ The woman failed to hold back an unamused grunt; Deadpool could swear on his life that her name tag stated the name ‘Bertha’ in Arial font. “ Mr. Stark and company have moved to a different location, there is a helicopter on the roof waiting for you sir. “ Deadpool parted his lips to poke fun at the woman’s name, yet the mention of a helicopter caught his attention and his feet were already dragging him towards the elevator. 

The helicopter was grey and rather loud yet Deadpool was quick to run over to it, knocking hard on the window to grab the attention of the pilot. After a closer look, Deadpool could see the pilot was reading a tattered paperback copy of Jurassic Park. The man’s head quickly snapped up to see Deadpool, unlocking the door to the helicopter. As Wade hefted himself into the helicopter he spoke up loudly. “ I think I prefer the movies more! The little girl in the book is _far_ too annoying for her own good, at the end of the book I was wishing she was eaten! “ The man struggled to hear Deadpool but shook his head at him, keeping his words to himself. 

The flight didn’t last long, and once Deadpool caught sight of the new base of operations he grimaced in disappointment. Deadpool stepped off the helicopter, watching it take off almost immediately. No one was waiting on the roof to lead Wade inside so he took it upon himself to find the nearest entrance. Deadpool eventually found himself in a spacious room with far too many windows. 

The room itself was practically an over sized balcony, peering over the bottom floor. It looked like a training camp of sorts, reminding him of an ROTC dorm. Immediately Deadpool heard two sets of footsteps padding up the stairs to his right. Tony and another man, rather wide around the middle and a permanent expression of mild constipation, spotted him. “ Welcome to my humble abode. Ready to start the mission? “ Tony spoke up with his usual charm and charisma. The man beside Tony shifted uncomfortably and stepped between Tony and Deadpool. Deadpool raised a brow under his mask skeptically. “ Woah there vanilla wafer. “

The man scoffed loudly, turning his head a little to look at Tony. “ Why are we getting him to do this? “ Tony waved his hand in the air to brush the question aside. “ This is Happy, head of.. “ Tony trailed off noticing he had lost Deadpool’s full attention. “ Please Wade if you’ll follow us. “ Wade snapped his attention back to Tony after consulting a precarious voice unheard by the rest of the group. Deadpool quickly snuck up inbetween the two and mumbled to Tony, “ Is his name really Happy? The dude looks like someone personally spoils every ending to every show he has ever seen.” Happy clearly heard Deadpool and made another disgruntled noise. Tony stifled a laugh, for he too could admit Happy didn’t particularly live up to his name. Deadpool with a spring in his step followed the two into a rather cluttered room. Seated around a long oval shaped table sat a very colorful and diverse group of young and middle aged assumed vigilantes. To Wade’s surprise, not everyone around the table were a vigilante type, some looked like agents and others, well...

Tony spoke up, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, Happy stood at his side like a toy soldier. Deadpool glanced at every individual to get a read on everyone in the room. At the end of the table were the group that looked like regular employees, and to the far left Wade noticed someone rather young. When the younger lifted his eyes to greet Wade’s masked one’s, he could hear the song ‘ Fair Phyllis ‘ begin to play in his head. Deadpool stood with his mouth ajar, not realizing that he was still standing next to Tony. Tony cleared his throat and called out for Deadpool to sit. Deadpool stunned by the charm of the young boy let a out a small whimper. “ Amyntas Hied.” 

“ Excuse me? “ Tony retorted, confused at Deadpool’s strange outburst. The boy who still held Deadpool’s hidden eyes in his, laughed softly at his words without context and looked away from Deadpool. It was then that Deadpool found Tony’s words and took an empty seat around the oval table. _Damn, what a cutie. What the hell is he doing here working for Stark. Now that I mention it, why is every vigilante moderately hot?”_ Deadpool thought to himself, his eyes falling back over the faces of everyone around the table. 

Tony’s words reached Deadpool’s ears somewhere around, “ ...everyone here is working towards the good of the world and it’s inhabitants. “ As Tony spoke, Deadpool could tell that not everyone there seemed happy with his company, he assumed they had heard of him and his work. “ With the Sokovia Accords being pushed, I am going to be asking that for the time being, the trainees will always be accompanied by other trainees or our varsity members. This includes our scientists and those with sensitive information and those who will be in the field. Pairs. This is to prevent unforeseen mishaps as well as keeping our guys alive out there.”

When Tony paused the room began to fill with chatter, except the majority of those who sat in the back. “ For those of you who already have someone in mind that you work well with please let me know. Those who do not, I will make arrangements. “ Deadpool found himself staring up at Tony as he spoke. None of it really mattered to Deadpool one way or another, he couldn’t die period, but babysitting wasn’t really his forte. 

Without warning, small screens began to appear around the room in front of each person. Each screen displayed a short paragraph asking each individual to type in the name of the person they would like to partner up with. Wade closed the screen down, opting out of the decision, whoever he would get was what he got. Deadpool was getting bored by the minute, ignoring bustle of the group. Instead Deadpool decided to play a guessing game, looking at each suited vigilante type and judging by their appearance trying to figure out who they were and what they did.

Deadpool immediately recognized Dare Devil, Luke Cage, and others who had already thoroughly established themselves in the superhero/vigilante biz. Big players like Bruce and Thor were nowhere to be seen, more than likely not invited or spending their time elsewhere more important. Deadpool eventually reached the end of the table, spotting small pale hands with three band-aids wrapped around different fingers. Deadpool’s eyes found their owner and noticed it was the boy from earlier and inwardly squealed. 

_This curly haired little shit has fucking band-aids all over his hands like some sort of cute, injured highschool boy. Wait… oh god what if he is actually in high school. Wait, HOW OLD IS HE._ Deadpool thought to himself, swooning at the cute teen, considering if it was morally wrong. Tony eventually picked up his speech again and Deadpool tuned most of it out, finding the ceiling far more interesting. Soon the meeting was over and the majority of the assumed ‘ Varsity ‘ left the room without much thought. The ones that stayed behind were Deadpool as well as most of the civilian-looking group at the end of the table.

Tony was at the front of the room with a large hologram screen in front of him, reviewing the input everyone gave earlier. Deadpool stayed, he would have to wait until Tony was done to hear his ‘ mission ‘. Suddenly Tony burst into a small fit of laughter and looked up from his screen to someone. Deadpool’s eyes followed their target, landing on the assumed youngest one in the room. “ Peter, why did you fill out two? “ Tony asked pointedly. _Awww, he has a cute name. NO bad Deadpool!_ Peter shifted uncomfortably in his seat looking _very_ embarrassed. “ Uh, well Mr. Stark. So that I could offer more than one choice? “ Peter obviously didn’t want this to be shared in front of everyone.

“ Peter, I can’t be your partner. “ Tony spoke harshly. “ You might be my _intern_ but you know I can’t be the partner for someone in the science division. “ With that Peter became silent and placed both of his hands in his lap with a small pout. “ You all can head back to your dorms. Peter you can take the next helicopter back home. Deadpool you stay here. “ Tony spoke, nodding towards the door out of the room. Deadpool stayed put as everyone left practically in single file. “ So what now coca-cola man? “ Deadpool mumbled in an amused tone.

Tony responded with an unamused frown, closing his screen and turning his attention to Deadpool. With both hands on the table, asserting himself Tony spoke. “ Well Deadpool I’m entrusting you to be the varsity to a new hero of mine. “ Deadpool raised his brow. “ _Your_ hero?” Tony grimaced and shook his head. “ You will meet him later tonight, I’ve already arranged it. That being said, obviously no killing. You aren’t just his teammate in the field, you will also be his… for lack of a better word; bodyguard. “ Deadpool made an irritated noise. “ And how much am I being paid for this? “ Tony’s grimace kept. “ Enough Wade. “


	2. "Who are you? American Deadpool?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thrilled Peter hypes himself up to meet his new partner.
> 
> A not-so-thrilled Deadpool is not so thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky you! Another chapter within 24 hours! This will not be a re-occurring thing. Chapter three in progress.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments for the author! SERIOUSLY! Comments are the best way to get chapters sooner! _I gotta get inspiration somehow..._

Before leaving the new Avenger’s base of operations, Tony practically forced Happy to give Deadpool his contact information. “I expect a bi-daily update, just call or email Happy the details.“ Happy’s eyes were trained on wade offering his best attempt at intimidating the merc. “Don’t call me for anything other than updates or emergencies. I get enough calls already.“ Happy added. Deadpool’s lips curled into a smirk under his tight mask. “Sure thing daddy Pillsbury~“ Deadpool cooed, turning to leave the room.

“E-Excuse me!?“ Happy choked out astonished and red-faced with anger. Tony placed both hands on Happy’s shoulders, pulling him lightly back. “Keep your phone on Deadpool so you can receive orders.“ Tony added in. Deadpool didn’t care to look back, even if he heard unmentionables from Happy’s lips.

Deadpool backtracked up to the roof where he had originally arrived on site. Deadpool found his way to the helipad where a group of three stood, practically huddled together like sardines. Deadpool approached the group curiously, all three talking together about something Deadpool couldn’t seem to wrap his head around. One of the three noticed Deadpool approach and hushed immediately, which caught the attention of the other two. The other two had their backs facing Deadpool. The shortest of the two spoke up with a proud and almost snarky attitude, directed at the one who went quiet. “What? Are you that surprised that I know that?“ 

The taller of the two threw their head back to see Deadpool, promptly nudging the shorter with their elbow and glancing behind them to direct him of the actual issue. The shorter turned to look directly at Deadpool. “What? Him? What’s the matter with him?“ Peter spoke up with a confused tone, oblivious to the other two’s discomfort. Just then, the helicopter came into earshot, ending the very awkward ordeal. When the helicopter landed, the pilot swung the door open, yelling loudly over the helicopter. “Only two at a time! Sorry!“ 

Very quickly, the two older members of the group hopped on the helicopter, abandoning Peter with Deadpool. It was obvious to Deadpool what had just occurred, yet Peter smiled at the couple and waved as they took off, yelling back at them. “Don’t worry! I’ll just take the next one!“ Deadpool lifted his face to the airborne helicopter with a glare. _What kind of special asshole would willingly leave him with a well known mercenary with questionable morals? Well, it’s not like I’d do anything to anyone who didn’t deserve it.. But still!_ Deadpool kept a stubborn glare at the helicopter until it was out of earshot.

Peter turned to Deadpool to make conversation, but Deadpool didn’t particularly look all that sociable. Deadpool noticed Peter’s open body language and gave the boy a confused expression under his mask. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to know who I am would you?“ Deadpool asked, already knowing the answer. “Uhm… Your name is Deadpool. Amiright?“ Peter responded. “You were in the meeting.“ 

Deadpool crossed his arms over his chest and he slowly shook his head. “Look kiddo, since you work here, you should really start looking up the people you are going to run into. That way you don’t end up associating with the wrong crew.“ Deadpool pointed his right thumb back at himself to refer to himself. Deadpool’s tone was rather bitter, his words giving him a grim reminder that people who don’t like him usually get shit on far less than people who do. 

Peter’s brown eyes searched Deadpool’s mask for some sort of give, hoping it was some sort of self deprecating joke. When Deadpool didn’t budge, Peter cocked his head to the side with a firm retort. “And what's so bad about Deadpool?“ Deadpool had to force himself not to smile at Peter’s _very_ gutsy response. “Kid, I kill people.” Deadpool responded bluntly.

Immediately Peter’s cocky expression faltered. When Peter noticed, he tried his best to hide his expression change with a cough. Deadpool stared quietly at the teen. _Exactly the right response kid, no need to hide it._ Deadpool thought to himself grimly. Peter was at a loss for words, finding the tops of his converse a far more interesting matter. It was nearly an entire minute of silence and staring before Peter found his voice again. “But aren’t you, like an Avenger? or superhero?” Peter’s voice cracked, giving way to a hint at how young he really was. Deadpool uncrossed his arms and gave the younger an apathetic sigh. “I ain’t no hero, kid. Just because I help the Golden Girls with their missions sometimes, doesn’t change what I do for a living.”

With that, Deadpool had ended their brief conversation. It was about ten minutes before the helicopter had returned, touching down on the helipad in front of the two. When the door swung open, Peter was the first to get on. The pilot stared at the unmoving Deadpool. “What are you waiting for? Come on!” The driver spoke loudly. Peter watched as Deadpool waved his hand dismissively, yelling back for confirmation. “Don’t worry! I’ll just take the next one!” Deadpool mimicked Peter’s earlier words. The pilot nodded and closed the door for Peter, who silently stared at Deadpool. Deep down Peter felt a pang of guilt, Deadpool’s words reminding him how he was far too naive. Peter knew he let others walk all over him, but a part of him was far too nice and refused to fight back. He hadn’t expected Deadpool to outright skip the helicopter flight just so Peter could sit alone. Peter knew it was more than likely to make Peter more comfortable, the worst part was being almost glad that he did.  
\-----  
Later that night Deadpool with controller in hand, received a text message. Deadpool’s phone had been plugged in to charge all the way across the room. With an irritated groan, Deadpool tossed his PS4 controller onto the bed, standing to cross his trash-ridden room to retrieve his phone. Deadpool slouched, pulling the cord from out the bottom of the phone and stared blankly at the screen. Deadpool trudged back to his bed with phone in hand, squinting at the tiny font. He tossed himself back on his bed, reading mid-air until he landed on the bed. With the shifting of the bed, Deadpool heard the regretted ‘FUS RO DAH’ escape from the screen of his TV.

“ NO! Damnit!! “ Deadpool scrambled to grab his controller but it was far too late. The villagers on the screen who had just been accidentally attacked were now rioting, guards threatening to arrest him. Been given the option to either fight or give up and go to jail, Deadpool chose the obvious decision and began to eagerly end the NPC’s lives, having forgotten all about the message he had previously received.  
\------  
Peter on the other hand, was itching to meet his new partner in crime. Or in this case, partner in ending crime. Peter knew that the pair ups weren’t much more than babysitting, yet he couldn’t get over the idea of getting to work with an established hero. Since Tony had even briefly mentioned it to Peter, Peter had begun to contemplate who he would be assigned to and how their crime fighting team ups would be like. Peter was already in his suit, wearing his civilian clothes over it. Aunt May had picked up on Peter’s excitement, having asked him about it over the past week. Peter to which would only respond, “The Stark internship has recently opened up a new opportunity for me, it’s just really exciting.”

Just past ten when Peter was _usually_ asleep, May shut off all the remaining lights in the house. Peter yanked off his civilian clothes, revealing the rather stunning suit Tony had crafted for him. Peter pulled his mask over his head and spoke quietly as he lifted the window up to leave. “Hey Karen? Can you send a message to Happy and let him know I’m heading to the…” Peter paused for dramatic effect. “Rendezvous point~” _I’ve always wanted to say that!_ Karen responded in a motherly tone, “Sure Peter.” As Peter swung through the city, he asked Karen for her opinion on who she thought he would be paired up with.

When Peter arrived he asked Karen to send another message, letting Happy know he was there. “Karen, how do you think I should act? I just recently took down my first baddy. I’m sure they’ll be impressed. Should I act calm and reserved like it was no big deal? Or..” Karen interrupted. “I think you should just be yourself Peter.” Peter grinned ear to ear; Karen always knew what to say to him. Time began to fly by through Peter’s never ending excitement, eventually taking a seat on the ledge of the building he was on. Peter spent the majority of the time talking to Karen, asking her if perhaps he would be paired up with Clint, or maybe even Thor. Peter was interrupted mid-conversation as Karen notified Peter of an incoming message from Happy.

Karen read the message out loud for Peter. “Has he arrived yet?” Was all the message said. Peter lifted his head with surprise, hoping he hadn’t missed who he was supposed to meet. Peter glanced around, not having noticed anyone even remotely nearby. “Would you like for me to tell Happy ‘No?’” Peter nodded before realizing his mistake and verbally stating ‘yes’ instead. Karen added, “I recall Happy mentioning that the meetup was supposed to occur at ten thirty pm tonight. It is already eleven. What would you like to do Peter?” Peter contemplated for a moment, only to be blinded by his excitement. “Let’s keep waiting Karen, maybe he saw a purse snatcher or something and decided to help! Hey, at least we know it's a guy now right? That narrows down our options!”  
\-----  
Immediately after Happy received the text 'No’ from Peter, Happy called up Deadpool. Deadpool answered on the third ring with a crude greeting Happy would never repeat. “Wade! Where are you? You were supposed to meet up with your partner half an hour ago.” Deadpool perked up, pausing his game and glancing at his phone screen to look at the time. Deadpool brushed it off and responded with a happy-go-lucky tone. “Ahh, come’on it’s only been a half hour. I’ll head out now.” Before Happy could add an insult to Wade’s lateness, he hung up the phone. Wade quickly saved his game, pulled on his katanas and guns and ran to the restroom. _I gotta quit leaving this here.._ Wade thought to himself as he picked up his mask on the sink, pulling it over his head and leaving his apartment.  
\------  
Peter swung his legs over the edge of the building, keeping his conversation with Karen. Peter was in the middle of discussing a new and developing power with Karen when he noticed an unshapely figure climbing up the fire escape. Peter immediately stopped talking, stood up, and placed both hands on his hips to give him a more intimidating stature. “Why is it always ‘meet on the roof-top of an abandoned building’ cliche?” The figure grumbled as he finally came into view.

The dim and yellow tinted lights of the city seemed to illuminate the two from below. Deadpool stood a few feet away from Peter, sizing him up with and unimpressed hand on his hip. Peter on the other hand was completely silent, not even Karen had much to say. Deadpool’s expression seemed to come through his mask, looking utterly underwhelmed. “Who are you? Some sort of American Deadpool?” 

Peter turned away from Deadpool and whispered under his breath to Karen. “Karen, can you like, change my voice a little? Not like last time with the intimidating stuff, just make it so it’s not entirely recognizable. Maybe like a year or two older?” Karen responded kindly and Peter turned back to Deadpool. “It’s Spider-Man.” Surprisingly, Karen had gotten the voice change perfectly for Peter. Yet, all of Peter’s previous enthusiasm from before had disappeared from his tone. “Huh? Spider-Man? Well, just so you know, you stole my suit idea.” _Damnit, his suit totally looks so much better than mine. What the shit?!_

Peter turned his head to look away from Deadpool. “You’ve got to be kidding me. He’s my partner?” Karen briefly replied, “Yes Peter.” inside the suit. Peter was glad that only he could hear Karen speak. “Tony Stark made this suit.” Peter snapped lightly back at Deadpool. Deadpool raised a brow and took a few steps forward towards Peter. “Well whatever, starting today I’m your partner.” Peter made a grimace behind his mask at Deadpool’s words. _This is absolutely the most disappointing team up Mr. Stark could give me. What the hell Mr. Stark...Ugh!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Notice something wrong? Any typos? TELL ME.  
> \- Have an idea you'd like to see in future chapters? TELL ME.


	3. "Sure thing Deadpool."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool and Spider-Man have their first interaction and everything seems bleak for the pair.  
> Spider-Man is a mopey noodle. The readers worry that the couple will never progress! Fear not lovely readers, good things come to those who wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Before anyone starts to worry for the fic, this chapter is my best representation of how a very young Spider-Man would react to someone like Deadpool. Not only is he just a teen, but he has high hopes for his future as a Avenger/Super Hero and this is how I believe he would react to his expectations being crushed.

Deadpool closed the space between the two so they were talking face to face. Well almost; Deadpool noted at how short Spider-Man was, having to look down on him slightly. “Now that I think about it. Why weren’t you at the Tin Man’s meeting earlier?” Deadpool questioned. “There is no way I would have missed such a familiar getup.” Deadpool teased again, pointing out how similar the two’s outfits were. “Mr. S.. I mean. Tony had already spoken to me about the pair up weeks ago.” Spider-Man spoke matter-of-factly.

Deadpool parted his lips to ask Spider-Man why his first mention of Tony was going to be ‘Mr. Stark’, but decided not to ask. “Judging by your tone, you already know who I am. Not your first choice huh?” Deadpool tilted his head slightly to the left, keeping his eyes trained on Spider-Man. Peter just gave a small nod, making a mental note to ask Karen about Deadpool later, he would hate to be caught in the lie later on.

“Ahh well, too bad mini-me. Tin-Man Soda Can chose me personally to be your partner. Just like you, I’m still trying to figure out why he chose me for the job.” Deadpool admitted. Deadpool’s gaze drifted away from Peter to view the city below. “So Spider-boy, tell me about yourself. And give me a way to contact you so I won’t have to dial Pillsbury every time.” The eyes on Peter’s mask squinted in distaste, mocking his real eyes. When Deadpool teased Happy, Peter felt a spark of protectiveness for him, making another mental note to treat Happy better in the future.

Peter was slowly feeling a burn of discomfort with Deadpool. The feeling reminded him of the feelings he would get whenever he overheard a conversation at school that would lead to an eventual fight. Deadpool waved at Peter awkwardly, taking a seat where he stood. “Well? Come’on let’s talk. It’ll be easier if we both know how our powers work.” Peter shrugged and he took a step back, sitting in front of Deadpool with his legs crossed.

Without warning, Karen spoke up. “Peter, Happy messaged you back to ask if your partner has arrived.” Peter cleared his throat and responded absentmindedly. “Tell him that he’s here and I expect an explanation.” Deadpool’s lips pulled into a silly grin. “Do you talk to the voices in your head too?” Deadpool’s comment caught Peter’s attention and he frowned disapprovingly. “No. I was talking to Karen. She’s an AI system in the suit.” _I’m not even going to ask if he hears voices..I really wouldn’t put it past him._

“You first.” Peter added, pointing in Deadpool’s direction with a permanent look of disappointment. Deadpool lit up eagerly and placed both hands in his lap. “Name’s Deadpool. A warm-blooded Canadian with looks that could match Ryan Reynolds and Swiss cheese. My choice of weapons are..” Deadpool paused to remove one of the two pistols on his waist, showing off the gun. “IWI Desert Eagle Mark XIX.” Deadpool spoke proudly before returning the pistol to its holster. Deadpool then reached behind him and removed one of his katanas, holding it parallel to the floor. “And these..” Deadpool’s tone oozing with desire as he ran his gloved finger tips along the blade.

Spider-Man stared quietly, unsure if he should be grossed out or confused. Deadpool sheathed his Katana and laced his fingers together, turning them inside out to crack his knuckles. “I also have the best healing factor you could possibly imagine.” Peter raised an inquisitive eye and shook his head. “You mean like Wolverine?” Deadpool nodded with a smirk. “Even better than that!” Deadpool sat with his legs crossed as well, each hand resting on it’s partnering knee. “I can’t die. Well, if you want to get technical, I can. But I don’t stay dead for long.” Spider-Man sat in clear disbelief, he would ask Karen to clarify with proof at a later time.

“If you count being a trained mercenary as a super power, you can add that to my repertoire. Now what about you? I’m _dying_ to know.” Deadpool spoke sarcastically. It was clear to Peter that Deadpool wasn’t all that excited to work with Peter either. Peter leaned back on his hands, staring at Deadpool. “I have incredible strength. I have heightened senses, far better flexibility, and reflexes. I also built my own web shooters.” Peter demonstrated by shooting a web across from the two at an adjacent building. “Its how I get around. I only recently got my powers, I think they are still developing.” Peter lifted each hand slightly, letting his fingers stick to the ground. As peter began to slowly peel his fingers off of the ground he spoke up. “I can also stick to any surface. Like I can kinda defy gravity. That’s how good it is.”

Deadpool was quiet throughout Peter’s explanation, trying to picture him standing perpendicular to the street below. It was evident to Deadpool that Spider-Man was losing his feel for the conversation. “Say, how ‘bout you just give me your info and we can call it a night?” Deadpool offered. “That way if either of us come across something we can call up the other to join. Gotta follow the rules you know?” Deadpool rambled a bit. Peter took a moment to consider staying, but if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to stay any longer. The night had been far too underwhelming and now he had to deal with Deadpool for however long Tony deemed worthy.

Peter nodded slowly and cleared his throat. “Sure. I don’t have my phone so just tell me your information and I’ll have Karen log it.” Deadpool nodded, giving Peter just his phone number. Peter was surprised that was all Deadpool gave him, but assumed it was to keep his identity hidden. Little did Peter know, Deadpool was more of a nonconformist and just preferred to avoid things such as emails and social media. The only email Deadpool would use would be for his bank accounts.

Once Peter had Deadpool’s number logged, Deadpool found his footing, stretching as he stood. “Now Spider-Man.. Ugh.. it’s weird calling you that... Just make sure you call or text me if you see something. Don’t engage ok?” Peter was about to complain but kept it to himself. Peter also stood, taking a few steps back from Deadpool. “Sure thing Deadpool.” Was all Peter said before shooting his web at an adjacent building, taking a few steps to the ledge before jumping off carelessly. Deadpool watched as he swung away, clicking his tongue. “Damn, what kind of job is this..”

\-----

Once Peter was out of Deadpool’s line of sight, Peter spoke up to Karen. “I can’t believe I got stuck with.. With that guy! Karen, tell me any relevant information on Deadpool you think I should know. And send Happy another message saying ‘Why Deadpool of all people?’” Karen didn’t respond at first, as if she were thinking of the best response she could give Peter. “Well Peter, Everything Deadpool said to you was accurate. Here is a video demonstration of Deadpool’s healing factor.” At the top right corner of Peter’s vision, a small window opened. The display seemed to be playing a Youtube video that clearly showed Deadpool fighting a member of the X-men.

Peter would only glance at the video occasionally as he swung in between the skyscrapers, happy that the video barely hindered his vision. Peter spotted the roof to an IHOP, landed on it and continued watching the video. Peter watched as Deadpool broke the majority of his limbs. The video cut off to another video displaying Deadpool missing a forearm. The video cut off again to another video that looked like a security camera with a timestamp of a day later, proving to Peter that Deadpool had grown the limb back within twenty-four hours.

Peter shook his head slowly at the video proof, letting out a slow sigh. Peter rubbed his temples through his mask, hoping the action would ease his distress. “Hey Karen?” Peter asked. Peter’s tone came off slightly younger than he expected. “Yes Peter?”, Karen responded. “Can you call the IHOP I’m standing on and ask them to make a couple of pancakes to go?” Karen responded with a sadder tone. “It is nearly eleven forty pm Peter. I believe they close soon. They will more than likely deny your request.” Peter gave a depressed sigh.”This night just keeps getting worse.”Peter complained. “I’m sorry Peter, I’m sure it’ll be better in the morning.” Karen offered kindly.

\-----

The next day Peter’s aunt May was the one who woke him from his sleep. “Peter, you are going to be late for school. Ned is already here, eating your share of pancakes.” Peter laid on his stomach, listening to May urge him awake until he heard the word 'pancakes'. “What? You made pancakes?” Peter shot up from his bed, staring at May with hopeful eyes. “From scratch?” He whimpered. May gave Peter a knowing smile and nodded at him. “Yes Peter. Now put some clothes on and get ready before they are all gone.” Peter couldn’t recall a time he had gotten ready for school faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Seems like everyone likes this ship more than I thought :D Let me know if you see any mistakes! Also, drop me a comment if you want to see something in the future or if something in the story doesn't come across well.


	4. "So how did it go last night?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter rides a roller coaster of disappointment and pride as he internalizes what it means to be Spider-Man and Peter. Peter also gets to meet one of his idols!
> 
> Readers get a look into Peter's everyday life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So, this chapter was meant to be much longer but in the end I realized that I had gotten too carried away and decided to split it into two chapters. Fair warning, it is very Peter Parker heavy in this chapter and we only briefly see Deadpool.

Peter swung his backpack over his shoulders, walking out the door with Ned in a far better mood. Ned nudged his elbow into Peter’s side, mumbling to Peter to spill the beans. “So how did it go last night? Who’s your partner? Is it a girl? Is she hot? Is it Black Widow?” Ned became increasingly louder. “That would be awesome if it were Blackwidow, your names would totally match up!” As if by design, Peter’s mood began to fall with Ned’s excitement. “Shush! Ned it’s not Blackwidow.” Peter raised a hand and lowered it slowly to hush Ned.

Peter glanced around their general vicinity before speaking up again. “Ned you’ve really got to work on keeping this kind of stuff more private.” Ned nodded earnestly with his best attempt at an apologetic smile. “Well, my partner is this guy called Deadpool.” Peter spoke, his head hung with disappointment. A surprised gasp came from his friend, to which Peter raised his head with curiosity. Ned stopped walking, causing Peter to pause as well. “You mean _the_ Deadpool? The anti-hero?” Peter blinked several times in disbelief. _How in the world does Ned know him and I don’t?_

Peter took a few steps closer to Ned in order to keep the conversation as private as he could manage in the New York City streets. Peter decided to vocalize his thoughts to the baffled Ned. “How do you know him?” Ned shook his head in response. “Can you blame me Peter? Your best friend turns out to be a superhero, obviously the next thing you are going to do is try and learn everything you can about the hero world.” It took Peter a moment to really take in Ned’s words. If he hadn’t been so surprised that Ned knew more than he did, he would have been rather touched by Ned’s commitment. Peter rephrased his question when he hadn’t received a satisfying answer. “Sure, but how do you know about Deadpool specifically?” Ned suddenly looked rather embarrassed, turning his face away from Peter as he spoke. “Well, you know how you are kinda like a fan of Captain America? Even after Germany? While I was learning all I could about any hero I could find online, I came across Deadpool. Ahh.. well he's kind of one of my favorites now..” Peter parted his lips with an astounded expression, quickly interrupted by an alarm. Peter glanced down to his left wrist, turning his arm palm up to look at the time. The alarm was to remind them they needed to be boarding their subway. “Shit!” Peter exclaimed before taking ahold of Ned’s wrist and pulling him along quickly towards their station.

\-----

It was around three in the afternoon when Deadpool finally woke up. Deadpool took in his surroundings for a moment before sitting up off his couch, sluggishly walking to his small kitchen. He yanked open the fridge door, staring at a single leftover soft shelled taco, wrapped in a familiar logo. “Why do I have to eat everything I order in one sitting.” Deadpool sighed deeply, removing the taco from the fridge as well as it’s wrapping. Deadpool finished the taco before ever closing the fridge door, having stood there while he ate the entire time.

Deadpool turned his head to look out the only window he had in his appartment. “I know I’m not supposed to kill or anything, but was stealing food on that list? Maybe if I give some of it to the homeless… That would cancel out the bad right?” Deadpool contemplated for a moment, before his stomach growled angrily, making the decision for him.

\-----

Ned was seated beside Peter during their joined lab, the two having not spoken since lunch. Both had been avoiding the topic of Deadpool until Ned’s curiosity got the better of him. Ned leaned over with a pen pressed to his bottom lip, whispering near Peter’s ear. “So like, why are you bummed over Deadpool?” Peter raised his eyes to look at Ned, giving the other a small scoff. “I’m not bummed over him.” Ned stared back at the other, seeing through his lie. “Yeah, and I’m Spider-Man.” Peter chuckled, losing to Ned’s sly joke.

“Ned, he kills people you know..” Peter mumbled back, writing something down that to Ned’s knowledge had nothing to do with their lab. “Well yeah, I know. But he doesn’t go around killing random people. It’s usually really bad people, or his hand is forced.” Peter fell silent as he thought about Ned’s comment. He slowly laid his pen down, contemplating how he wanted to phrase his next words. _I know Ned and I have differing opinions when it comes to killing within reason, it’s no use trying to argue with him. He doesn’t mean anything by it._

“I know Ned. I just believe everyone deserves a second chance. I believe there is always another option.. That's how I want to be as Spider-Man and as Peter.” Peter paused to look at Ned, giving him a sincere expression in the hopes he wouldn’t offend Ned. “It’s just unsettling having to work with someone who’s morals aren’t aligned with mine.” Ned took a moment to take in Peter’s words and the seriousness of his expression before giving Peter and understanding nod. Ned dropped the Deadpool ordeal after that, asking Peter about his ‘developing’ power that they had spoken about in the past weeks.

\-----

After school ended, Peter and Ned walked back together, discussing the news of Captain America’s assimilation back into the avengers. On their way back the duo stopped in at a busy Starbucks, standing in the long line of stereotypical Starbucks consumers. Ned was the first to notice the black chalkboard behind the counter stating in bold lettering ‘WEBBUCCINO’. The lettering was in all red and white, underneath the lettering was a chalk drawing of a frappuccino with the a web shaped design on top. “Dude! Peter! Look!” Ned pointed excitedly, forcing Peter to turn his attention to the board. Peter’s face turned a bright pink, turning back to Ned with a thrilled expression.

Both boys chattered excitedly over the drink, waiting for their turn in line. Once the two made it to the front of the line, a Puerto Rican girl with short curly hair and a bright smile greeted them. Ned refused to speak, shoving Peter forward a bit. “U-uhm hi again!” Peter greeted with a sheepish smile. “Hiya Peter; Ned.” The barista nodded at the two. “Same as always?” She asked, already starting to add their order to the machine. Peter stuttered and held up his hand to speak. “A-actually no. Uhm I noticed you guys have a new drink. The Webbaccino? What's in it?” The girl’s expression lit up as she glanced back at the chalkboard and then back to Peter. “It’s like a mint java-chip frappuccino with cinnamon powder on top! It sounds like a lot but it’s really good. Spider-Man’s been a really big hit here in Queens so the company decided to hop on the spidey-train.”

Peter could feel Ned’s hand squeeze his arm in excitement, Peter equally as dumbfounded. On the overhead speaker, the song ‘Thicker than Dust’ By K Flay started playing in the store, giving Peter a welcoming coffee shop vibe. With a pressuring cough from a customer behind them, Peter snapped back to reality, holding up two fingers with a kind smile. “Thanks, we’ll take two grande Webbuccinos.” The barista smiled and nodded as she added the orders into the machine. As Peter retrieved his gold Starbucks card, he added happily. “It’s really awesome that you guys are supporting him.” The barista reached out to take the card and charge it, responding to Peter. “Well Hell’s Kitchen has their own Superhero. Now Queens has someone protecting it. Everyone should be supportive.” Once the drinks were paid for, Peter and Ned waved to the barista, leaving the line to sit at a table as they waited for their drinks.

Ned reached across the small table to grab both of Peter’s arms, shaking them hard. “PETER. DUDE. I haven’t seen any Ironman or Hulk drinks anywhere. HAVE YOU?” Ned struggled to keep his excitement to himself, and frankly Peter didn’t want him to. It was clear on Peter’s face that he was just as excited as Ned. _I can’t believe this is happening to me._ Peter and Ned had always stopped by Starbucks on their Fridays in celebration of the start of the weekend. Knowing that a well known coffee company like Starbucks was selling a popular drink that represented him was probably the best way to start their weekend. “Two Webbuccinos for a Peter?” A barista called out into the crowded Starbucks. Ned and Peter both moved to the end of the bar, both taking their drinks and waving to the employees before leaving. “Hey, when you go to your internship, you should totally buy one for Mr. Stark. I’ve gotta know what he thinks of all this!” Ned exclaimed. Peter held the door open for Ned and walked out after him. “I hadn’t even thought of that! Hmm, but by the time I get there by helicopter it would probably melt.” Ned nodded in agreement. “Then you can just tell him about it when you see him.”

The two walked back to May’s, sucking down on their drinks, rambling about how they genuinely enjoyed the flavor. When the two arrived, they shared their discovery with May, who kindly listened to the two. “Are you staying to work on homework?” Peter asked Ned, tossing his empty cup away. Ned responded with a nod, following Peter to his room.

\-----

Sometime around five in the afternoon Ned left for home, leaving Peter to get ready for the Stark internship. Peter strapped on his original webshooters, which Tony had helped make look less conspicuous. Each webshooter looked more like a fitbit, which happened to be in style lately. Peter dressed in a navy blue button-up with small sail boats decorating the shirt, courtesy of Tony Stark. Tony never said a word about Peter’s attire, yet somewhere along the line Tony sent a selection of very fashionable and more than likely expensive box of dress clothes to his home. Peter pulled on grey dress pants and his only pair of black dress shoes to finish the outfit. _I have to admit, it doesn’t look half bad._ Peter grabbed his backpack, checking himself out in his full body mirror on his way out of his room.

Before Peter left May caught sight of Peter, giving him an impressed whistle. “Well Well Well, aren’t we the heartbreaker?” May added. Peter groaned with a slightly embarrassed expression. “Next time, try combing your hair back. Ok?” May gave Peter another once over before patting him on the shoulder. “Alright, on you go. I’ll have dinner ready by eight.” Peter nodded with a handsome smile, waving to May as he left.

\-----

Peter arrived by helicopter again, smoothing back his ruffled hair that had been stirred up by the wind. Peter caught sight of Happy, waiting for him by the top entrance. Peter strode up to Happy with a bright smile. “Nice to see you again Happy.” Happy gave a kind smile, looking Peter up and down. “Glad to see you wearing what Tony picked out for you.” Happy said as he led Peter inside. “So how did it go last night?” Happy asked in a hushed tone. Peter walked beside Happy, turning to look at him. “Actually about that, I want to talk to you and Mr. Stark about that when we see him. If that’s alright.” Happy responded with a small ‘oh’, leading Peter to Tony’s office.

Happy opened the door for Peter, leading into a rather spacious room that of which didn’t look at all like an everyday office. Tony stood next to a familiar figure, discussing something on the holoscreen before them. “Is this a bad time?” Happy raised his voice to get Tony’s attention. _That’s! That’s Bruce! I thought he was out of commission for awhile?!_ Peter stood in shock. “Oh Peter! I’m sorry, it totally slipped my mind you were coming today!” Tony exclaimed, closing the screen, walking towards Peter. “Hey, thats some good taste you’ve got there.” Tony complemented Peter’s attire. Tony soon realised that he didn’t have Peter’s attention, looking behind him to see what Peter was staring at. “Oh yes, Peter this is Bruce. Bruce, Peter.” Tony spoke, introducing the two briefly.

Peter stared a bit longer, looking to Tony for permission to approach Bruce. Tony stared back at Peter and made a hand gesture at Bruce. “What are you looking at me for?” Tony spat with a bright smile. Peter turned his attention back to Bruce, if he hadn’t been so star struck, he might have just picked up on the strangely catchy French song playing in the room. Peter approached with an embarrassing stutter, offering his hand like a robot. “H-hello. I’m P-Peter. It’s so nice to finally meet you!” Bruce looked down at Peter’s hand before taking it firmly, giving the younger a welcoming smile. “Ahh so you are the young Peter I’ve heard so much about.”

Tony stared at the two and their interaction, noticing the rather tight grey dress pants Peter was wearing. Tony turned around briefly to Happy. “Hey Happy, remind me to write down that Peter’s civilian clothes need to be a size larger, I guess I forgot his suit measurements wouldn’t be the same as his dress attire. His backside is… far too defined.” Tony turned his attention back to Peter and bruce. Happy gave a small chuckle at Tony’s observation.

Peter parted his lips in surprise, glancing back at Tony. “What did Mr. Stark tell you about me?” Bruce released his hand from Peters and gave a small smile. “Well, I hope you don’t mind Peter, but Tony and I have been working together on your suits and your condition.” Peter blinked confused as Bruce walked over to stand beside Tony. Tony turned to look at Bruce and made a disappointed face. “Suits?!” Peter burst out loudly, his hands jutted out in surprised. “What do you mean by suit(s)?” Tony shoved Bruce’s shoulder playfully. “Damnit Green bean! That was a surprise.”

Both Happy and Peter flinched when Tony shoved Bruce, but Bruce responded with a fond smile. “Oh no, I’m sorry. Well, I guess the secrets out now.” Peter was about to burst, his entire day had been one pleasant surprise after the other. Peter stood in pure disbelief, looking from Tony to Bruce to Happy, his eyes nearly bugged out. Happy was the first to speak up against the silence in the room. “Well Peter? I think we should discuss yesterday afternoon.” Peter blinked, having forgotten all about the disappointing night before.

Bruce looked to Tony for explanation, “The pair ups?” Tony looked at Bruce and nodded at his question. “Well Peter how did it go?” Tony questioned, turning his attention back to Peter. Peter blanched for a moment, looking back at Happy for help, suddenly feeling like he was in the spotlight. “W-well Mr. Stark.. You paired me up with Deadpool?” Peter responded with a question. Bruce had obviously been unaware of this choice because his head whipped around quickly to stare at Tony questionably. Tony raised his hands defensively and stared at Peter sternly. “Woah there. Let me explain Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One of my close friends makes a brief cameo in this chapter! She actually works at a Starbucks! Within good time I will actually post a photo of how I imagined the blackboard to look like! Also, let me know if any of the readers order this drink! I want to know how everyone likes it! You just have to ask for the description ( It's not a real drink ). I'm going to order one myself. :D
> 
> \- Again, if you see any mistakes in this chapter, be sure to leave me a comment!  
> \- Seriously, if anyone tries this drink please tell me how it goes!


	5. “W-Well… I feel kind of naked..”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter looks very handsome. Peter gets a new suit. Peter gets mugged and Deadpool shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The title of this chapter is a bit miss leading, sorry about that.  
> As you may have noticed this chapter is much longer than my usual. To be honest, I could probably add more. I stayed up late to finish this chapter after a very stressful last few days. Please let me know if you see any silly errors I need to fix.  
> *Bless this author with your comments. It helps inspire me and get new ideas for this fic.  
> *Just in case you didn't already know, this fic is going to be long term.

Both Peter and Bruce were listening intently to what Tony had to say for himself. “Look Peter, there is a reason why I chose Deadpool for you. You are new to this. If there is one thing Deadpool is good at, it's his job. He always takes in his surroundings, judging for weaknesses in enemies and setting himself up for success.” Bruce didn’t seem all to pleased with Tony’s explanation so far, leaning on one leg more than the other with his arms crossed. Bruce’s posture reminded Peter of how May would occasionally stand whenever she was disappointed with something Peter did. “There is also another reason kid…”

Tony paused, keeping his eyes locked with Peter’s. “As you have probably found out, Deadpool is a mercenary. Not only does he kill people for work, he enjoys it.” Peter’s expression faltered to something of distaste, letting Tony continue. “By exposing you to Deadpool's ideals, I'm hoping to set you in your already existing morals.” Peter gave Tony an unhappy expression. “But you already know I don't believe in killing. I would never kill!” Tony raised a hand to stop Peter. “I know Peter. But something you learn in this business is that morals start to bend under pressure.”

Peter seemed to be more upset that Tony believed that his morals weren’t trustworthy. Tony could tell that Peter was beginning to become upset with his statement. “Look Peter, all I'm trying to say is sometimes you have to work with the worst to become the best.” Peter recoiled at Tony’s harsh words. He had never expected Tony to say something so detrimental about Deadpool. Peter wasn't sure if he felt pity for Deadpool or if it was a grim way of stating the truth.

Bruce on the other hand still seemed a bit torn up about the decision for Peter. Peter stared down at his shoes, struggling to take in Tony’s words. Tony reached out to Peter with a gentle hand, resting it on Peter’s shoulder. Peter lifted his head to look up at Tony, a display of mixed emotions running amuck over his face. The atmosphere in the room was heavy between the three. All of them understood, but the lingering disapproval from Bruce and Peter remained. “So when do I get to try on these new suits?” Peter added, hoping to lighten the mood of the room.

Bruce’s gaze met Tony’s for confirmation before turning to respond to Peter. “Actually, there is one you can try on right now.” Peter’s eyes lit up with a small twinkle of hope. “I want you to try on this new suit for the next couple of days. Write me up a report on the pros and cons every time you take it for a test drive. Okay Peter?” Bruce said, as he led Peter into another section of Tony’s office. Tony hung behind with Happy, quietly brooding over Peter’s disappointment in him.

Peter remained with an uncomfortable feeling rested at the bottom of his gut. Bruce lightened up, pulling out something that represented a hologram tablet, pressing a few translucent buttons before the group heard the grinding of metal. In front of the group, a large cylinder began to rise from the floor, displaying a suit that closely represented Spider-Man’s current outfit. Peter took a few steps closer in curiosity. If he were to take a guess, the suit wasn’t any different than the suit Tony made him.

Bruce smiled triumphantly, “Put it on.” Peter looked back to Bruce and Tony confused. “Right now?” Tony nodded in time with Bruce. Peter hesitantly reached out for the suit, pressing the button in the middle, watching as the suit went slack on the mannequin. With the suit bunched up in his hands and a slight cringe from Tony, Peter shyly backed himself into a corner. Peter turned away from the three adults, suddenly feeling rather self conscious. Peter removed his shirt easily before struggling to remove his dress pants. Peter shimmied them off, knowing that the tips of his ears must have been red with embarrassment. _Oh yeah, nothing like stripping in front of Iron Man and the Hulk. AND struggling to do so!_ Peter tossed his clothes and shoes to the side hurriedly before slipping one leg into the new suit.

Instantly Peter felt different. Instead of the firm armor feeling his original suit gave him, this new suit felt more organic. Peter slightly struggled to pull the rest of the suit up since it seemed to stick to his skin. Once Peter had both arms slipped into the suit, he turned himself around, looking up to the group. Instantly Peter’s heart soared with admiration. Both Tony and Bruce had their faces turned away from Peter except for Happy, who starred with rushing eyes. Peter allowed a small smile grace his lips, pulling his mask over his head, smoothing it out before pressing the chest piece to tighten up the suit.

Peter cleared his throat to let the others know he was finished changing. Peter looked down at himself, turning red under his mask. Peter felt utterly naked in the new suit, not to mention he could notice the outline of his boxers that he wore underneath. Bruce and Tony looked back to Peter, taking a few steps forward to get a better look at Peter. “So Peter? How does it feel?” Bruce asked, his head moving up and down as he checked Peter out. _If this were any other situation..would this be wrong?_

Tony seemed far less interested but would occasionally make a comment about the suit. It was obvious that this suit was more of Bruce’s project than Tony’s. “W-Well… I feel kind of naked..” Peter said honestly, rubbing the outline his boxers made under the fabric. “And well, this sticks out like a sore thumb…” Bruce nodded at Peter’s input. “Well, we will look into making you some undergarments specifically for this suit. In the meantime you could wear a jockstrap underneath.” Peter cringed, not too keen on the idea.

“Karen, can you give me the time?” Peter asked, remembering that May mentioned dinner would be ready by eight. To Peter’s surprise, no comment came from his suit and he looked up at Tony with a betrayed look. “Where is Karen?” Peter demanded. Tony looked confused and raised his hands in the air defensively. “What?” Tony countered. “The A.I in the suit!” Peter clarified. Tony’s lips cracked a smile. “You named it Karen?” Peter felt his cheeks redden but stood his ground.

Bruce quickly intervened, “Sorry Peter, I didn’t include your personal A.I to this suit. I’ll be sure to add her to it when we modify it. I’ll keep in mind to add her to any future suits as well.” Peter gave a small sigh of disappointment. “I told you he would like it. He gets that from me.” Tony mumbled at Bruce with a cocky smirk, acting as if he had just won some private bet. Peter raised a brow, his expressive mask’s eyes following suit to mock his expression.

Bruce gave the room a warm chuckle before addressing Peter. “So Peter. The purpose of this suit was to match your abilities. The interesting thing about _you_ Peter is that your powers are a part of your genetic makeup. I believed that if we took away the ‘automatic’ and ‘programmed’ aspects to the suit that Tony made for you; that your new genetic programming would flourish.” Bruce paused to point at Peter’s face. “You made your first suit. It was stuffy and was crafted out of cheap and thick material. You then shifted to Tony’s suit which didn’t focus on your biology, just your strong points.”

Bruce turned to give Tony a kind smile, making sure he had not offended the other scientist. “I hypothesize that if you allow your biology and new genetic predispositions to be in charge of your powers, you will be able to unlock whatever secrets your powers might hold. No distractions, no extra fire-power; Just you Peter. Of course the suit doubles as protection and includes a few safety measures like a voice changer, trackers, and coms.” Peter focused on Bruce’s words, mostly agreeing with his hypothesis. “Well Peter, like I said. Take this out for a week of testing. You can be rough with it or simply wear it under your clothes if you’d like. I would like as much information you can give me on it. Okay?” Peter nodded intently. For the first time ever, Peter’s ‘Stark Internship’ was actually starting to feel like an internship.

“Alright kid, get changed so we can get you home.” Tony said. Peter nodded and removed his mask. “So we are all done for today?” Peter questioned, looking to Bruce and Happy. Happy nodded and waved Peter to follow him. “Let’s get you to the restroom so you can change.” Peter nodded at Happy, following him out of the office.

\-----

Since the Stark building had been purchased, the helicopter began landing a few miles from the old Stark tower at the nearest helipad. Peter was irked at the longer trip home, carrying his backpack which was crammed with two suits. Peter was well dressed and headed to the nearest street that he could recognize to take himself home. Eventually Peter came across a busy street that was filled with bustling New Yorkers. Peter was used to the shuffling and occasional shove from bystanders. Any money Peter had was always tucked in his left sock, cards and such were tucked into a few layers of pockets in his backpack. He made it a necessity for each new backpack he got, even going as far as to sew the pockets into the backpack himself to avoid theft. Being Spider-Man had it’s perks, but Peter was embarrassed to admit to May that the occasional pickpocket would take something of his without notice.

Soon Peter had moved out of the thick crowd, checking his phone for the time. It was nearly eight pm and Peter knew it would take him another fifteen minutes to walk home. “I should probably text May and let her kn…” Peter was suddenly yanked into an alley he had been passing. Peter’s head quickly snapped around to get a look at whomever yanked him. Peter was greeted with a crack to his left cheek, feeling a cold pain.

Peter took a few steps back into the alley wall, his senses now on high alert. Peter’s hand was pressed to his cheek unconsciously, his other hand was held close to his side. There was just enough light to make out the face of his attacker. A short hispanic man with a thick upper body and small hips stood before him. To the right of the hispanic man was a caucasian man, much taller than the hispanic. Peter turned his head to the hispanic with a smug look, “Did someone skip leg day?” 

The hispanic scowled at Peter, “You want the other side of your face busted pretty boy? Just give us your shit and run home.” _They really picked the wrong kid to mug._ Peter’s fingers gently ran over his webshooters with excitement before stopping. _No, thats dumb. I could out myself. They could remember my face._ Peter hesitated and made a grimace, holding up his hands to speak. “Hey, hey look guys let’s talk about this. I work for Tony Stark and he’d be pretty upset if I got hurt.” Peter reasoned. The hispanic man looked back to his partner for a moment before smirking at Peter. That was not the reaction Peter wanted to see on their faces. “So whatever you’ve got in your bag is more expensive than some kids lunch money?”

Peter was baffled at their stupidity. “Are you an idiot?!” Peter yelled. The hispanic gave Peter a swing of his fist. With Peter on guard, he easily dodged it. When the hispanic realized that his punch didn’t land, he threw more at Peter. Peter dodged every punch and finally spotted an opening, gripping the hispanic’s shoulder and pulling him towards himself before jumping to the side and throwing the hispanic up against the wall. His partner immediately jumped in when he noticed the struggle, coming at Peter with fists that sparkled. Peter soon realized the other’s fists were gripping brass knuckles.

Peter could hear the hispanic grumble in complaint, “Who the hell is this kid?!” With slight panic, Peter stuttered out, “I-I know Martial Arts dumbasses.” With the rush of coming up with an excuse on the fly, Peter neglected to watch out for the Hispanic. In a sudden rush of limbs, Peters arms were being held back and he was being held in place by the hispanic thug. Two sound punches came from the partner, landing into Peter’s gut. Peter gasped loudly and buckled down over his knees, gripping his shirt over the spot he was punched.

Peter was shoved forward and the familiar feeling of his backpack clinging to his back was gone, hearing the two muggers turn tail and run. Peter felt angry tears prick his eyes as he let out a frustrated scream, taking a step forward in the direction of the muggers. Peter lifted one hand slowly in a split second decision to use his webshooters, but the persistent black spots in his vision was ruining his chances at a clear shot.

Peter let out a grueling cough, dropping his hand to cover his mouth. He looked up briefly to see the long alley, at the end were street lights that backlit the two muggers. Peter blinked a few times, noticing that the two were no longer running, another figure in the middle of the pair. “That doesn’t belong to you now does it tweedle dee and tweedle dumb?” Was all Peter heard before his vision went black.

Peter’s eyes quickly snapped open from a loud sound beside him. It seemed Peter was only out for about a minute, because he was still in the alley. The large sound was the hispanic landing beside Peter. Peter slowly stood, clutching his side. Peter saw clear as day that Deadpool was holding the other mugger by the collar of his shirt, lifting him a good foot off the ground. Strapped fittingly onto Deadpool’s back was Peter’s backpack, earning a relieved sigh from Peter. _Oh thank god. Okay Peter, that hurt like hell, I think it was a kidney.. I think... It’ll heal._

“Now, which one of you should I castrate first?” Deadpool sing-songed. The hispanic on the ground next to Peter made a grumble, attempting to stand. Lifting his foot, Peter firmly drove his heel into the jaw of the mugger, knocking him out cold. Peter gave a satisfied nod, looking back to Deadpool, who was now starting at Peter. Deadpool whistled impressed before slamming the thug he held into the alley wall, adding a broken knee on the side. Peter winced when Deadpool broke the mugger’s knee but accepted the harsh punishment and moved on. Deadpool was quickly next to Peter, resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder for support. Peter looked up to Deadpool in confusion, accepting the assistance anyway.

“Deadpool?” Peter questioned with a convincing squint. _As if you really needed to squint to make sure it was Deadpool. Dumb Peter...Dumb._ Deadpool’s mask made an expression close to that of conflict. “Hey there kiddo. What’s a handsome doll like you doing in a place like this?” Peter gave Deadpool a slight frown, eyeing his backpack seriously. “I need that back.” Deadpool glanced back to look at the bag and shrugged it off, holding it just far enough away from Peter to reach it. “I want a name.” Deadpool demanded, shaking the bag he now held hostage.

Peter dumbfounded screeched, “I just got mugged!!”. Deadpool winced at Peter’s voice crack and wiggled the bag more. “Yeah, and I want a name to go with the face.” Deadpool countered, acting as if it were perfectly fine for him to use that as an excuse. Peter’s frustration caught in his voice, “P-Peter! It’s Peter now give me my bag back Deadpool!” Deadpool shook his head and reiterated. "I want your full name." Peter glared daggers at Deadpool, seething as he spat through clenched teeth. " **P** eter **P** arker." Peter emphasized the P's in his name bitterly. Deadpool gently returned Peter’s bag to Peter’s demanding clutch. “Thanks a bunch sweetheart” Deadpool spoke sweetly, ignoring Peter's irritation.

Peter stared down at his bag, letting out a relieved sigh which reminded him of the pain in his side. “Are you good enough to walk Peter?” Deadpool asked, gently lifting Peter as if to offer support. Peter stubbornly rejected the offer, pulling the backpack over his shoulders, walking out of the alley. “I’m fine.” Deadpool shook his head and followed behind Peter, spotting him in case he tripped. “That kick you gave that mugger earlier was damn fine.” Deadpool complemented. Peter pulled out his now cracked phone, looking at the time. Peter gave out a frustrated sigh, “I don’t have time for this!”

Deadpool raised a brow. “Where are you headed in a hurry?” Peter turned a corner, promptly ignoring Deadpool. Deadpool pulled out his smart phone, texting Happy as he followed closely behind Peter. **Hey, just saved one of your boss’s baby chicks from a mugging and grand theft backpack. Peter Parker.** Deadpool sent the text, noticing Peter eyeing him over his shoulder curiously. “Thanks.” Peter grumbled quietly over his shoulder. Deadpool stared at the back of Peter’s head calmly, feeling his phone buzz in his hand.

Deadpool glanced down at his phone to read nearly a paragraph’s worth of words obviously from Tony. **Is he OK? Where are you? Do I need to get him? You didn’t kill anyone in front of him right? Did he get his backpack back? If he needs medical attention, tell me and I’ll come get him.** Deadpool stared at his phone for a good moment before looking up to Peter with a raised brow. Deadpool hurriedly responded. **You are definitely his sugar daddy aren’t you? Damn Tony, I never thought you’d be into them that young. He is fine, he is walking back home. I’m following behind him. He’s got his backpack. You’d be proud of your baby boy, kicked the mugger square in the jaw. Yes he did.** Peter turned another corner with Wade close behind, glaring anyone down that gave the two any looks he didn’t approve of. There was a response to his text almost immediately. **Every time I forget why I generally dislike you, you remind me each time. Just make sure Peter gets home OK. I’ll check up on him later.** Deadpool proceeded to shove his phone into his back pocket, catching up to Pete and walking beside him.

Peter eyed curiously at Deadpool, watching as he stuck his legs out awkwardly as he walked. “Why are you…” Peter started, only to stop. _Any sensible person would make sure the victim would make it back home safely._ “Can you walk me back a block away from where I live? I’m late for dinner and I’ve had the shit kicked out of me and showing up with a suspicious person would..” “Yeah, Yeah. It’s fine Petey. I know the drill.” Deadpool interrupted. “Just tell me when.” Peter hung his head and for the remainder of the walk back to Peter’s was silent. 

Peter stopped a block away from his home, turning to face Deadpool. “I thought you said you killed people. Why didn’t you kill those muggers?” Peter said, looking up to Deadpool thoughtfully. Deadpool stopped and stared back at Peter, surprised by the question. “Well uhm, I wanted to break two thirds of the bones in their bodies for leaving a mark on that cute face of yours. But I also don’t think killing in front of a kid like you is right.” Peter nodded. Peter wasn’t sure that was the answer he wanted to hear, but it was better than nothing.  
“Thanks again Deadpool.” Peter spoke quickly before leaving towards his home, wishing he could jog back. Deadpool watched as Peter disappeared from his sight before turning around and heading home. After Peter knocked on the door, he did his best to stand up straight, watching as the door swung open to reveal a worried May. “P-Peter??” May exclaimed, pulling Peter into the house hurriedly. “You are nearly about an hour late.” May paused to rest a hand on Peter’s cheek in concern, seeing the bruise start to develop. “What in the world happened Peter?”

Peter set his backpack down softly before hugging May firmly. “I was mugged. I’m sorry for worrying you. I had to take a new way back home from the Stark internship and I wasn’t paying attention.” Peter apologised, clinging to May firmly. May cleared her throat, holding Peter tightly. “Peter, I want to have a word with that Tony Stark tomorrow morning.” Peter swallowed hard. He never understood how May could be more intimidating than some of the bad guys he had faced. “Sure thing aunt May..” Peter responded sheepishly, realizing how hungry he was now that he was beginning to calm down. “Is the food still warm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Please comment if you have feedback. I take constructive criticism.  
> \- By the way, if you prefer chapters 1.5k or like this chapter 3.5k please let me know. Obviously longer chapters will take more days to write. But I'd like to know what the readers want.  
> \- Seriously please comment, it really helps. I also take questions.  
> \- Big thanks to everyone who has been reading and leaving Kudos and such. A good handful of you have Bookmarked this fic and it makes me very happy to wake up every morning and see how many people have been reading.


	6. “Awesome! Uh, yeah cool. Good.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May demands to speak to Tony Stark after Peter returns home late from being mugged. Peter reluctantly gets a hold of Happy. Tony calls Peter and speaks to May about the issue. Tony has a heart-to-heart with May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I could have made this a much longer chapter but I decided to cut it off here and make sure the next half is long enough and ready to go for the next update. I'm gonna be honest, this chapter kinda feels like a filler and there is like zero Deadpool in this chapter; sorry. I find that ship fics with a slow build and good story line end up being more satisfying. For those who love watching Tony be a good dad, this chapter is for you! Next chapter the plot picks up. Thanks for reading!  
> \-----

The sunlight slipped between Peter’s blinds, waking him far earlier than he wanted that Saturday morning. In the attempt to hide his eyes from the sunlight, Peter turned on his other side. Peter easily fell back to sleep, only to wake a few minutes later as the light filtered into the entire room. With a defeated sigh, Peter sat up, yanking the sheets off of himself. _Well whatever. The earlier I get up, the more I can do._ Peter thought to himself, trying to keep a productive attitude.

Peter threw his legs over the side of his bed, picking up the water bottle on his bedside table and took a swig. Peter set his bottle down, walking across his room and spotted one of his T-shirts on the ground. With the adhesive pad of Peter’s foot, he allowed for the shirt to stick to his foot. Peter then lifted his foot and tore his shirt from his foot, avoiding bending over all together. Peter pulled the T-shirt over his head, yanking it down over his chest before leaving his room in search of breakfast.

May was sitting at the dining table when Peter trudged in from his room. “You’re up early this morning.” May spoke in a welcoming tone. Peter gave May a sleepy nod, sitting in the chair across from her’s. “Want me to cook up some bacon?” May asked. Peter considered the offer for a moment, shaking his head. “I’ll just have some cereal.” Peter rested a hand over his stomach, pressing into his skin firmly. From what he could tell, he was nearly completely healed from the night before. “Alright. Hey, don’t forget to get a hold of that Tony Stark before I run my errands.” Peter nodded at May again.

Peter left to his room to retrieve his phone, shooting Happy a text message, letting him know that May wanted to speak with Tony soon. Peter then shoved the phone into the waist-line of his boxers before returning to the kitchen to fix himself some cereal. The morning was quiet as Peter munched on his cereal and May typed away on her laptop. When Peter finished his cereal, he dumped the remnants of the milk down the drain before washing the dish. Peter’s phone began to buzz, causing him to squeak with surprise, dropping the dish in the sink. “Whoops! Sorry May, it didn’t break.” He quickly assured her before fishing his phone out and answering. “Hello?” Peter spoke into the microphone, hearing a gentle sigh from the other end. “Hey Pete, I’ve got some time. Happy tells me your aunt wanted a booty call this morning?” Peter coughed uncomfortably, no amount of exposure would ever make him ready when anyone talked about May in a dirty way. “N-No! She just wants to talk Mr. Stark.” May lifted her head from her laptop at the mention of Tony’s last name. May caught Peter’s eyes and held her hand out, motioning with her fingers to hand her the phone.

Peter walked over to May, mumbling into the phone, “Here she is.” Peter watched as May took the phone, her expression reminded him of whenever she would reprimand him. Peter nervously sat back in his chair, staring at May as she spoke to Tony. “Tony Stark?” May questioned, one of her legs crossing over the other under the table. “Yes May?” Tony responded. Peter allowed himself to focus his hearing on the phone, wanting to hear the entire conversation, no matter how cringe the situation was.

“Look Tony, if you have enough money to buy your intern a fancy new wardrobe, the least you can do is get him a taxi ride home.” May spoke firmly. Tony began to speak in response to the comment about Peter’s new clothes before May interrupted him. “I know it was you Tony. Peter doesn’t have that kind of money” She paused “Or fashion sense.” May glanced at Peter with a small apologetic smile. “ _My_ Peter was mugged last night because he had to take an unfamiliar way home. Lucky for him, he got off easy.” May’s voice was back to being stern along with her expression. _No. Ohmygod no. I don’t want Mr. Stark to feel responsible. It’s not really his fault._ Peter’s eyes wore his internal thoughts, frowning at May.

Tony cleared his throat on the other line. “I am very sorry to hear that May. I’m glad that he’s alright. From now on, I’ll have a car send for him and take him back home whenever he visits.” Tony’s tone came across very sincere and mature, which eased May’s mood. All of a sudden May stood up and left the kitchen to her room with Peter’s phone still against her ear. Peter watched as she left, quietly panicking. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to hear the entire conversation from the kitchen.

May sat at the edge of her bed, leaning forward as she spoke into the phone. “Please don’t misunderstand me Tony. I am grateful that you have given Peter such an amazing opportunity with this internship, but Peter seems to be elsewhere nowadays. Quite recently, Peter’s emotions have been all over the place. You can understand why this concerns me.” Tony listened to May speak, sitting on his bed in silence as he allowed her to finish what she had to say. “I don’t know what’s going on with him. Maybe you don’t either, but if there is anything you think will help, please lead Peter in the right direction. Peter he..” May paused for a moment, remembering all the times Peter spoke about Tony.

“Peter looks up to you Tony. He speaks of you like a son would his father. With the loss Peter has gone through, I can understand why he looks to you for help often.” May stopped speaking, unsure of what to say next. The silence between the two went on long enough that May began to worry that perhaps she had said something far too personal to Tony and made him uncomfortable. “I understand. I will do everything in my power to help Peter. You have my word May.” Tony’s response was solid and solemn. “Thank you Tony. Would you like to speak with Peter at all?” May asked calmly. “Actually, yes. If that's alright.”

\-----

When May entered the kitchen, Peter’s forehead was firmly planted into the table. May cleared her throat at Peter, making him snap his head up to look at her. “Here Peter, Mr. Stark wants to speak with you.” Peter reached out and took the phone from May gently, holding the phone to his ear intently. “Hello?” Peter asked quietly. “Hey Pete. Can you move somewhere May can’t hear you?” Peter looked to May, who had gone back to occupying herself with her laptop. Peter left the room without a complaint from May.

As Peter was moving to a more private room, Tony sat in the silence of his room, thinking over everything May had just told him. Tony heard the words play over in his head, feeling each syllable rest heavily on his chest. _”He speaks of you like a son would his father.”_ Tony had always tried to explain his actions to Peter, using his father’s influence on him as an example. Peter always seemed to forget every time Tony would mention it to him. Tony knew Peter looked up to him and always worked towards trying to impress Tony, the events of the Vulture made it clear to him. Yet hearing May say it, someone so close to Peter having said it so honestly felt entirely different than making the deduction on his own. Tony never admitted it out loud to himself, but he had become a father figure to Peter. Tony knew that because he had become such an important icon on Peter, he consciously did his best to avoid giving Peter the same burdens his father gave him.

Tony heard Peter’s voice on the other line, asking immediately afterwards. “So what happened with this mugging?” Tony’s voice was light hearted, knowing if Peter had been in real trouble, he would have received a phone call from May and her Lawyer. “Well Mr. Stark. I was walking back home and I wasn’t really paying attention. A couple of guys pulled me into an alley and wanted to take my backpack. I was going to give ‘em hell. I really was, but I thought about everything you’ve taught me and I didn’t want to accidently out myself by using my web shooters or going to hard on the two guys. I tried talking them out of it at first..” Peter paused, allowing Tony some input. “Mmhm?” He questioned Peter’s motives for trying to talk the two muggers out of it. Tony stifled a chuckle at Peter’s honest attempt. “Yeah, well they got a few licks in sure. One guy was playing dirty and got me with some brass knuckles. I’m fine now, but well. Deadpool showed up and intervened. That’s about it.” Tony cleared his throat and asked cautiously. “Did Deadpool find out you’re Spider-Man?” Peter spoke up quickly. “No sir.” Tony nodded approvingly. “Good. Keep it that way. Well Peter, in the future, givin’ it to a couple of muggers is fine. Don’t use your webs, but if you have to knock a few heads to get out of a situation it should be fine. No mugger is going to go around telling his friends he got his ass whooped by a high schooler.” Peter could hear Tony’s smile through his words.

“From now on Peter, you’ll be taking one of my cars too and from the internship. Nonnegotiable.” Peter was sure it was more of May demanding that he be driven but didn’t refuse it. The phone went silent and Peter was at a loss for what to say next. “Peter, I’m gonna have Happy send you a text with one of my emails. If you ever need to just, talk.. You can always send me an email. Reports and emergencies go to Happy though. Understand?” Peter sucked in a breath hard, his excitement climbing. “Awesome! Uh, yeah cool. Good.” Peter blurted without thinking, raising his hand in the air, clawing at the invisible representation of his embarrassment. Tony chuckled into the mic, “Alright kid. Talk to you soon.” A small blip from the other end of the line ended the phone call. Peter dropped the phone and pulled his hands to his face, hiding his bright smile from the world. He could never explain his strange self conscious action of hiding potentially embarrassing actions from the world. It was as if he were always being watched and didn’t want anyone to see how emotionally expressive he could be.

\-----

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. Peter texted Deadpool after he hung up with Tony, letting him know he would be on patrol later that night, making sure to include the location. Peter didn’t receive a message back and shrugged it off. Peter had been inspired to get ahead on his school work, May ran all her errands on time, leaving the two with time to cook lunch. Peter helped May cook, listening to her orders and following them the best he could. After lunch, Peter and May sat next to one another, watching reruns of Supernatural. All the while, Peter would contemplate if he would ever run into anything supernatural. Since aliens were real, why couldn't ghosts and demons? The thought would always leave an unsettling feeling in Peter’s stomach. Peter was surprised the conversation with Tony and May went well, happy that the rest of his day seemed to follow suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> \- Let me know if something is awesome to you or wonky to you. Let me know so I can fix the bad things!  
> \- Leave me comments so that I may feel validated. ;o;  
> \- Oh! and P.S here are some things to look forward to in future chapters ( Consider these sneak peaks )  
> > College Peter Parker  
> > A _very_ popular Spider-Man villain  
>  > Heavy Deadpool/Spider-Man flirting  
> > Content worth an M or E rating


	7. “You smell like spiced apple toddy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spends a night patrolling to try out his new suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew this day would come. I warned you I would eventually stop updating every single day. I'm a full-time University Senior and I take summer classes as well so like, yeah. I'm busy on top of just school and this. Anyway, I know this story has been a long build but the good news is, we get some actual interaction between Spidey and DP.  
> Only a few more chapters until a big time skip, where most chapters will be ALLLLL about them <3 Read the end notes for a surprise~

Like clockwork, Peter waited until May fell asleep for the night before pulling on his new suit. Peter was already dreading the loss of Karen from his suit, being forced to carry around his phone. Peter took off into the night, feeling his excitement rise with each swing. Slinging from building to building over the past months became a second nature to Peter. With the new suit he was wearing, he could practically feel every movement he made. He noticed the suit allowed him to reduce the input he received, but in other ways the suit allowed him to focus. Peter could now consciously feel the way his muscles would strain and turn with each movement.

It felt strange to Peter, representing a feeling of hearing one’s own heartbeat in their ears after an intense workout. It wasn’t long before Peter had swung his way to the location he had sent Deadpool earlier. He landed quietly on the rooftop, not seeing any sign of Deadpool. Peter removed his phone briefly to check his messages, only to see there were none. Peter gave it another shrug, deciding that Deadpool was more than likely avoiding the partnership out of laziness. Peter never liked to assume the negative in anyone, but he had his fair share of forced group projects in school. It was never hard for Peter to pick out the one who would refuse to do any work and still get credit for the work in the end.

Peter waited awhile longer at the same location, patrolling from there until he felt enough time had passed. Peter took off swinging through the city, keeping a watchful eye out for any suspicious actions or cries for help. Much of the city crime remained at a constant after the run in with the Vulture. Peter recalled a fond memory of when Tony told him ever since Spider-Man took down the Vulture, the crime level in queens had decreased. Knowing this had made Peter happy, but at the same time it prevented him from scratching the itch of getting out and being Spider-Man. Peter helped out in the occasional fire, getting to people faster than the firemen, lifting rubble that would often be too heavy for the average man or group. Peter felt that his calling catered to jobs like that, though on occasion he would recall the work the Avenger’s had done in the past and imagined that perhaps he could be doing more.

Peter recalled the time he turned down Tony’s invitation into the Avenger’s. At that time he was thinking about his home, and how the Avenger’s handled matters that took precedence over the matters Peter dealt with. To Peter, the domestic issues mattered and needed to be seen to as well. Peter snapped out of his reminiscing when he spotted three suspicious figures standing in a small gated parking lot. Peter swooped down unseen and unheard, adding a mental note that the suit had allowed him to move in just the right way to keep his approach silent.

Peter crouched behind an AC unit from the building adjacent to him, watching the three converse. Peter listened closely, watching as one man spoke to one across from him. “As we discussed, that’s fifty on the gram and you wanted three.” The man that was facing Peter reached to his pocket for his wallet, removing three crisp fifty dollar bills. The man who spoke before turned to the man beside him with his hand held out. “Gimme the coke.” He commanded. That was all Peter needed to hear. _A drug bust isn’t really my thing, but it’s going to be now._

The man followed his orders, walking back to the dealer’s car, climbing into the back to lift the seat to grab a few baggies. With his strong legs, Peter bounded from behind his cover, flipping over the gate and webbing the door to the car. The car door slammed from the force of the webbing. All three of the men jolted alert, the two still outside the car turning to run. “Nuh uh.” Peter was pleased to hear that his voice changer was already set to his preferred setting. When Peter landed, he made sure to quickly lean against the car door so the man inside couldn’t immediately get out. Peter quickly outstretched both hands to thwip the two runner’s feet to the ground. Once Peter was sure the two weren’t going anywhere, he turned to the car, quickly webbing all four doors shut with a practiced shot of his webbing. The webbing encased the entirety of the car, not allowing any of the doors to budge when the man tried to open them.

Peter jogged over to the spot where the dealer and the buyer were stuck to the ground, furiously trying to pick apart the webbing that held them down. “Hey guys!” Peter spoke with a chipper tone, acting as if he were bumping into Ned at school. The dealer quickly reeled up at Peter and spat. “Fuckin’ spider! Get me out of this shit!” He demanded. Peter turned his head to face the buyer, bluntly ignoring the crude dealer. “You know, the majority of that stuff is just powdered sugar right? Besides, Cocaine is really bad for you man.” The eyes on Peter’s mask took on a sympathetic look. The buyer stuttered, staring at Spider-Man with wide eyes. “Sp-Spidey, wait hold on. I’m just..buying this for a friend. He says he can’t get by without it.”

Peter crossed his arms. “Whether it’s for you or a friend, you should know better. You should really consider getting your friend some professional help.” Close behind Peter, he could hear the dealer struggle harder. Peter turned to look, feeling a cold and sharp feeling run down his spine and settle in his gut. Strangely enough, Peter felt his body move on it’s own slightly to the right. Before Peter could conjure up a question, he already had his answer. Peter had dodged an oncoming switch-blade from the seller. Peter quickly gripped the the dealer’s left wrist that held the knife, pushing the blade away to his left. Peter’s right hand kept a firm grip on the dealer’s left before reaching his left hand from underneath to press just above the dealer’s elbow. The action had prevented the dealer from bending his left arm. Peter took a step forward, pushing the dealer’s arms down, making the dealer’s shoulder collapse. Peter quickly tensed his right hand, causing the dealer to drop his knife. All of which happened in a matter of seconds. The dealer was bewildered at the speed of the disarm. Once Peter had the dealer restrained, he retracted his right hand to land a punch into the dealer’s face. 

Peter took a few steps back, webbing up the dealer until he was satisfied with the restraints. Peter’s attention was back to the buyer. “Sorry about that. Like I was saying. Drugs aren’t the answer. If you have a friend who’s addicted, you shouldn’t be feeding their habit. Get them professional help, along with your support.“ Peter added as he brushed nonexistent dust off his hands. The buyer’s head bobbed up and down dumbly. Peter stared at the other in concern, he was unable to tell if the buyer was the addict or if he were telling the truth. _I’d rather he find help for him or his friend, than a record ruining his life.. It’s not like he officially bought the drugs right?_ Peter’s internal monologue rambled on as he tried to debate the subject. “Look Spider-Man, lemme get back to my friend. You were right this was dumb.”

Peter deliberated quietly awhile longer, glancing back at the dealer’s car to make sure the man inside was still trapped. Peter sighed gently and picked up the knife that had fallen to the floor earlier. “I’m going to call the police to have these guys picked up. Don’t let me catch you trying to buy this stuff anymore. OK?” Peter knelt beside the man, pressing the blade to the very edge of where the webbing met concrete before tearing it away just enough for the man to get away. Peter stood up straight, receiving a thankful nod from the man before he left in a rush. Peter pulled out his cellphone, using an app that Tony had made to change his phone number before dialing the police. 

Peter hefted the restrained dealer in one arm as he spoke into the phone in his left. “Yeah! I just saw Spider-Man swoop down around Springfield behind the bus stop around 58th Avenue. He just caught a couple of drug dealers!” Peter ended the call as he stuck the dealer to his car, adding more webbing to the package for good measure. Peter smirked and swung away from the scene to higher ground to get a better look at his work. Peter stood tall with both hands placed above his hips, waiting for the tell tale sirens to arrive. Peter was greeted with a whistle from behind, earning a slight jump from Peter.

“Wow~ Nice work Spidey.” Came Deadpool’s sultry complement, taking his place beside Peter. Peter gaped, his mask’s eyes staring wide at Deadpool with disbelief. “Were you here the whole time?” Spider-Man’s hands were spread wide with his palms facing up, lifting his arms up and down dramatically. “Why didn’t you text me? Why didn’t you help out?” Deadpool stared back at Spider-Man quietly. Peter stood holding his strange posture, expecting an answer. “You clearly had that under control boy wonder.” Deadpool said simply with an unconcerned sigh.

Peter leaned on one of his legs, pulling his left hand to cover the lower half of his face in irritation. “You know he probably lied to you. Told you whatever you wanted to hear so you’d let him go.” Deadpool added seriously, staring down at Peter. In that moment, Deadpool came across surprisingly mature, reminding Peter of Tony’s mentoring. Spider-man stubbornly crossed his arms, “You don’t think I already thought of that? I let him go because I saw something in him. I think he deserved a chance to change his future.“ Deadpool scoffed at the Spider’s naivete. _He’s got a good nature to him, but geesh he’s got too much faith in humanity_

“Whatever Webs, it’s on you.” Deadpool added as he took a few steps towards Spider-Man. “Speaking of webs; that was a fun show to watch. I hope I get to see more in the future.” Peter decided to take Deadpool’s words as a complement. Meanwhile below the two, a couple of police cruisers pulled up, noticing the nicely wrapped package Spider-Man had left them. “Package delivered.” Peter smirked when he noticed the police dragging the two away to their cars in cuffs. “Good, off we go then!” Deadpool announced before running at Peter and jumping to another roof, waving back to Peter. “Come on! We aren’t done for the night.”

Irked with Deadpool’s bipolar actions, Peter had half the mind to patrol the rest of the night without Deadpool. Deadpool’s hands were firmly planted on his hips, staring down Peter from where he stood. Peter gave an exasperated sigh before lifting his arm and hopping off the side of the building to swing to Deadpool. Deadpool gave him an approving nod before running again, doing his best to keep up with Spider-Man’s swinging through the city.

Most of the night was filled with possible leads that turned out to be nothing each time. About an hour into their nightly patrol, Deadpool had already come to the conclusion that they wouldn’t run into any more instances. Deadpool continued to appease Spider-Man, yet his patience was wearing thin through the night. The two were walking on roof tops when Deadpool asked Spider-Man out of the blue, “So can you really stick to anything?” Spider-man gave Deadpool a dubious look before responding. “Yes, I really can.” Deadpool smiled and stopped walking altogether. “So, like. How much of your skin needs to be on the surface to keep yourself stuck to things?” Peter stopped walking as well to hold the conversation. “It really depends. If it’s just me, then I could use just one hand if I focus. But to be safe I just keep it to two. Oh!” Peter paused, remembering the new suit he was wearing.

“Actually, I’m wearing a new suit. I’ve gotta test it out and write down it’s specs while i'm out on field work.” Deadpool’s interest instantly piqued, “Then let's try it out!” Deadpool quickly spoke up in the hopes he could amuse himself. _Deadpool is being..nice?_ Peter thought doubtfully. Spider-Man shrugged and brushed the discomfort away. “I guess this is the best time to..” Deadpool interrupted Peter, “Oh! I know! Can you stand on me parallel to the floor?” Spider-Man’s mask dropped in irritation. “I can already do that.” Deadpool gave the other an over exaggerated frown, sagging his shoulders.

Peter turned his body slightly away from Deadpool with a hand placed on his chin with a skeptical look as he tried to think of a trial to run with the new suit. “Oh! Oh! How far can you throw me!?” Deadpool blurted childishly. Peter raised his brow, staring at Deadpool with a small smile creeping up his mask. He would hate to admit that the idea; though childish, sounded fun.

\-----

By the end of the night, Peter had come to learn that there were many likable features about the new suit. Peter also found that much of the tension between himself and Deadpool seemed to evaporate once Peter had allowed himself to relax around him. Deadpool’s reputation as a mercenary had admittedly ruined Peter’s first impression of him. Though, while Peter and Deadpool trialed his new suit during their patrol, Peter found that Deadpool wasn’t as bad as he initially thought. “You smell like spiced apple toddy.” Deadpool was close enough to Spider-Man to sniff him. _He might not act like a killer, but he’s still strange_

“That sounds like the name of a Bath and Body Works candle.” Peter retorted to Deadpool’s awkward observation of him. “That’s because it is.” Responded Deadpool nonchalantly. Spider-Man’s mask contorted to represent Peter’s mix of confusion and unsettled emotions. “Wait. Did you just comment about how edible I smell?” Peter spoke, meaning for it to be a light hearted joke. Obviously to Deadpool, the statement was nothing but **adult**. “Exactly~” Deadpool smirked at Spider-Man, giving him a knowing nod. The inappropriate intention behind the statement made Peter’s cheeks flush an unsightly color of red. Peter did his best to act as though the flirt never reached his ears by checking his phone for the time.

Deadpool watched as Spider-Man patted his thighs before pulling out the phone he was searching for. Spider-Man’s mask lifted to look at Deadpool, whose arms were locked behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heals. “I’m going to call it a night.” Deadpool nodded at Spider-Man’s decision, unlocking his arms from behind his back to place his hands on his hips. “Keep in contact Webs.” Deadpool felt a gentle smirk grace his lips as Spider-Man stiffened up seriously, as if remembering he was still on duty. Spider-Man nodded at Deadpool before shooting his webs out into the city and taking off. “Damn he’s pretty fast.” Deadpool mumbled under his breath. It wasn’t long till Deadpool lost sight of Spider-Man, taking his leave as well. Deadpool quietly traveled the streets, earning himself the occasional stare from a passerby. _S’ not all that bad. Could be worse. We actually kinda had fun. Damn, it doesn’t help that he’s got an ass on him. But at least he didn’t try to put a hole in me after I hit on him. That's something right?_ Deadpool continued to ponder and analyse the night with Spider-Man as he walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES  
> \- I've been going back to some chapters and fixing mistakes that I find. I usually write these at like 2 am and post them thinking they are good.   
> \- SOOOOO I'm considering writing a Smut fic about this couple. Like 3 chapters, maybe like 8k words? How would y'all feel about that? Leave a comment if you are interested.   
> \- My birthday is soon, so like, who knows when I'll be updating.  
> \- Leave comments, I love the feedback <3  
> \- OH! Last thing, I commissioned StuckyBarnes, who was the author that inspired me to write this fic. Here is the link to the story I commissioned from him https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666538  
> He is still taking commissions, so feel free to message him if you are interested. Thanks for reading.


	8. "What's up Spidey? Miss me already?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get into the meat of the story with a good 'ol time skip. Spider-Man and Deadpool have been working for the past two months and suddenly Spider-Man catches wind of a possible crisis and the duo take it on full force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story but here you go! We are finally getting to the climax of this series. This is the first half of this series, which will be a total of 11 chapters. Then we will move into the second half of this fic's series which will be less fluff, more angst and it will be given an M or E rating. Please look forward to more chapters within the month, perhaps sooner.   
> * Look forward to the next chapters having a shit ton more angst than you were prepared for!

Time skip to two months later

Two months of simple crimes and the smallest bit of bonding with Deadpool kept Peter blissfully occupied. Each successful team up with Deadpool allowed for Peter to warm up to him, seeing Deadpool at his best each time. Although Peter wasn’t handling any large scale baddies, he felt satisfied with the work he was able to accomplish with Deadpool. The best part about their symbiotic partnership was that Peter had more time to focus on school. With Deadpool taking on half of Peter’s workload, Peter was able to improve his work ethic and social relations at school. His grades were always high, but now Peter was back up to the top of his class, earning constant verbal admiration from his teachers and fellow peers. Peter was able to keep up with his reports on his new suits, and Bruce had kindly installed Karen to each of Peter’s new suits. Peter’s newest suit was more inspired by Tony, containing non lethal ammunition within the firearms that he had built into the suit. Although, Peter always seemed to prefer his more organic suit that Bruce designed.  
Each and every day seemed to be less stressful and more fun for Peter. Deadpool on the other hand seemed to be more and more busy, whenever he wasn’t working with Spider-Man, letting Spider-Man know that he would have to patrol on his own once in awhile. Peter never asked Deadpool what was keeping him so busy, but he didn’t think he’d like to know with what he already knew about Deadpool’s line of work. Peter would rather not look a gift horse in the mouth, since he was able to be more himself on his lone patrols. Since it was Sunday and Peter was scheduled to patrol alone, he decided he would spend his entire day patrolling. He didn’t mind patrolling after school till late into the night, but it was always thrilling and refreshing to swing around the city bright and early, against the blaring sun.  
It was 11 A.M when Peter was patrolling the boonies, that he heard a child crying loudly. At first, Peter assumed it was nothing. It was when Peter noticed that the child was alone, that he swung down to the crying child to see where his parents were. When Peter appeared in front of the sobbing boy, the boy’s eyes widened in surprise before sobbing out broken words in spanish. “Spider-Man, please help me. My mother! My mother has been taken. So many. So many of them have been taken.” It took a moment for Peter to recognize that the boy was speaking another language, when his spanish lessons kicked in. “What’s your name? Who has been taken? Where?” Peter replied in Spanish. He was confident that his Spanish wouldn’t be too confusing to understand. “My name is Joseph. There was so much water. There were so many people stuck in this tiny room. We were there for weeks. Spider-Man please help. They have my mother.” The boy continued to sob and Peter laid a gentle hand on Joseph’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. “Don’t worry Joseph, I will find your mother and bring her to you. Let’s get you somewhere safe.” Peter assured Joseph before picking him up and swinging to the nearest police department.  
When Peter arrived at the police department, the officer at the desk quickly stood at alert when when he saw Spider-Man. Many of the law enforcement still didn’t consider smaller heroes like Spider-Man to be as trustworthy as the Avengers. Spider-Man was still widely considered to be a vigilante. Peter calmly but loudly spoke to the officer. “Please help me. This boy’s family has been taken. He only speaks Spanish. Please keep him safe until we find his family.” The officer approached nervously, but looked to the boy and waved for him to come near. Joseph looked up to Spider-Man to know if it was safe, in which he nodded and the boy wandered over. The officer kneeled to Joseph to assure him of his safety, but glanced upwards to check on Spider-Man, who had disappeared before he could call backup.  
“Karen, call Deadpool.” Peter ordered as he swung from building to building in a rush. Within the suit, Peter could hear the phone ring twice before Deadpool picked up. Spider-Man only texts Deadpool, so when Deadpool heard the song ‘lullaby’ by The Cure play on his phone, he was quick to pick it up. “What’s up Spidey? Miss me already?” Peter could tell that even though Deadpool’s words were playful, Deadpool was more alert and awaiting whatever was important enough to call about. “I’ve got something, where can we meet?” Deadpool listened, surprised by the assertion in Spider-Man’s tone. “Same place, I’ll be there in five.” Deadpool responded as he grabbed his mask off of his table.  
Spider-Man arrived on top of the same building that the pair had been using as their meet up spot from the start. Deadpool arrived a minute later looking out of breath, but obviously trying to hide it from Spider-Man. Spider-Man took no time in approaching Deadpool and giving him the rundown. “I found a child near Hell’s Kitchen, crying and talking about how his mother and others were being held somewhere nearby water. It isn't much to go on but I believe him. I’m not sure where to start the search though.” Deadpool contemplated if he should give Spider-Man a tip on how not to believe every crying child you come across, but decided against it. Deadpool was never really willing to turn down Spider-Man whenever he believed he had a case, knowing it would help Spider-Man grow if Deadpool backed all of his decisions. While working with Spider-Man, Deadpool noticed how easily Spider-Man learned from his mistakes. Deadpool hardly had to remind him to avoid making mistakes, the only real problem Deadpool believed Spider-Man to have was his ability to handle his emotions.  
“Hmm, that’s not a lot of information, but you said somewhere near Hell’s Kitchen and that the kid remember’s water or something? I think I know a guy that can “help”.” Deadpool added air quotes with his fingers when he said the word help. Spider-Man, having gotten used to Deadpool’s antics over the last two months, brushed aside his lack of a professional attitude. “Lead the way.” Spider-Man responded, feeling tension all over his body, telling him to rush to wherever they needed to be. Deadpool could feel the antsy energy coming from Spider-Man and chose to make haste.  
Upon arrival Deadpool asked Spider-Man to hang back and stay out of his way as he talked to his source. Spider-Man, although antsy, complied, staying clung to a wall nearby to watch. Spider-Man watched as Deadpool approached a scrawny black man from behind, yanking the man’s gun right out from the waist of his pants. The man spun around at the ready to face whomever his aggressor was before spotting Deadpool’s mask. Instantly the man’s hands shot up in the air, offering Deadpool a meek expression. “Deadpool, to what do I owe the honor of meeting you?” The man spoke sarcastically with a submissive undertone.  
“Heya Turk.” Deadpool leaned in to the man to rest a gloved hand on his shoulder. “I need some info and you are the best information broker I know here in Hell’s Kitchen.” Turk shrunk back from Deadpool’s touch a bit, accepting his touch but the fear in his eyes were apparent. “Whatcha wanna know?” Turk’s voice shook as he spoke. “Oh, well I heard something along the lines of a possible human trafficking situation somewhere nearby water here in Hell’s Kitchen. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?” Turk’s expression eased up as he confidently responded. “Nahh, I don’t deal in that sort of shit.” Deadpool’s mask downturned into a visible frown. The gun Deadpool stole from Turk earlier shot off near Turk’s feet, surprising both Turk and Spider-Man.  
“You might not deal in it, but you know people who do.” Deadpool spoke sternly, wiggling the gun in his hand as if to threat another shot much closer. “Turk’s eyes darted in multiple directions, listening for sirens or perhaps something else before looking back to Deadpool. “L-Look man, I know The...The Hand was dealing in that stuff awhile back. But they haven’t been around since the Devil took’em out.” Turk paused and Deadpool boldly pressed the barrel of the gun against Turk’s side. “But I heard there was really large shipment brought into the East docks just the other day.” Turk’s words rushed out in a flurry when Deadpool’s threat became more imminent.   
Deadpool released Turk with a friendly pat on the shoulder and tossed Turk back his gun playfully. “Thanks big boy. But really, we gotta stop meeting like this.” With that, Turk hurried off into another direction, with Spider-Man landing beside Deadpool. “Were you going to shoot him?” Spider-Man asked with a disapproving tone of voice. “No way. We know each other. If I wanted him dead, he knows he’d be dead already. I was just yanking his chain.” Spider-Man shook his head at Deadpool, he never liked Deadpool’s ways of interrogation, but he wasn’t going to complain if no one got hurt. “This doesn’t sound all that bad Spidey. We can handle this.” Deadpool spoke calmly and turned his head to watch a car speed by with a terrified driver inside. “Let’s go.”  
That was all Spider-Man needed to hear before the two took off towards the East docks. Spider-Man was pumping with energy that he subconsciously knew was for the fact that this would be the biggest mission since he took down the vulture. Although, the fact that several lives were in danger kept Peter’s excitement at bay. When the duo arrived, Deadpool pulled Spider-Man closer to him to point out where they should hide out and wait for movement. Spider-Man’s nerves were shot and were defiant but eventually he complied with Deadpool’s stake-out logic.

It was dusk before either of them saw movement from the docks below the railing they were on. Deadpool was holding a scope that looked like it belonged to a rifle, whereas Spider-Man was more focused on the sounds the people were making. The two watched as a group of four men with rifles strapped to their backs, guided a large shipping crate into the building. The metal crate made an angry sound as it scraped across the concrete floor of the building. Once the crate had stopped moving, one man walked around to the front of the crate, unlocking the heavy padlock around the bars. The heavy chains fell to each side of the crate as the man swung the door open to reveal several people huddled together and clinging to the walls of the crate.  
The people inside the crate were seemingly all women with dirt caked to their arms and faces, sporting cuts and gashes that looked days old with blood dried around the wounds. The women that were sitting down seemed disassociated from their surroundings, whereas most of the women that were standing had freshly tear stained faces of panic. The man who had opened the door pulled his rifle off of his back and pointed it towards the women, which made Peter’s body jerk forward violently. Deadpool quickly reacted by pressing a firm arm against Spider-Man’s chest to hold him back.   
When Spider-Man turned his head to question Deadpool’s motives, Deadpool shook his head slowly, and with a quiet tone spoke. “It’s just for show. They won’t shoot them… If they don’t fight back.” It took a moment for Deadpool’s words to seep into Peter. Peter’s body physically slumped as the cruel honesty of Deadpool’s words took hold of him and kept him at bay. Deadpool watched Spider-Man’s body language, realizing that this may have been the first time that he had ever seen a human trafficking case. Deadpool knew that Spider-Man was more than likely a younger male, and a ‘new hero’, as Tony put it. Deadpool began to pity Spider-Man in that moment, knowing that no one should have to experience how shitty the world could really be. Deadpool turned his attention away from Spider-Man to watch the scene unravel in front of him, reminding himself that Spider-Man signed up for this; when you fight for the greater good, it's easy to forget that you aren’t just fighting aliens, you are fighting your own kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I will be updating this story sometime in the future to actually translate the English into Spanish. ( I already have a translator.)  
> * Thanks for all the recent feedback! Sorry to those that I've made wait for so long!  
> * Good luck to those who are taking their finals like me, and Happy Holidays!


End file.
